Stage
The Stage is a room on Club Penguin Rewritten. Players can access the Costume Trunk to buy the costumes for the current play. The play changes every once in a while, mainly each month. Players can operate the Switchbox 3000, which after using each button and lever will earn the player a Stage Crew Stamp. List of Plays Pins Gallery Exteriors 2017 = Stage Outside.png|The Stage seen from the Plaza with The Penguins that Time Forgot showing. Screenshot_264.png|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal showing Screen Shot 2017-03-18 at 9.17.49 AM.png|The Stage with Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal showing during St. Patrick's Day Party 2017. StageGoldenPuffleApril.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Quest for The Golden Puffle showing during the April Fools' Party 2017. Quest for the Golden Puffle Outside Medieval Party 2017.png|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Quest for the Golden Puffle showing during Medieval Party 2017. UAOutside.PNG|The Stage with Underwater Adventure showing during Medieval Party 2017. Screenshot 3.png|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Underwater Adventure showing. FairyFabelsMusicJam.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Fairy Fables showing during Music Jam 2017. Fairy Fables Stage.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Fairy Fables showing. Haunting of Opera Front.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with The Haunting of the Viking Opera showing. Space Adventure Outside.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Space Adventure showing during Festival of Flight. RubyOutside.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Ruby and the Ruby showing. LivingSledOutside.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Night of the Living Sled: Live showing during The Great Storm of 2017. Herbert Story Outside.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story showing during Operation: Blackout. HumbugHolidayOutside.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with A Humbug Holiday showing during Dig Out the Island. |-|2018 = TeamBlueOutside.PNG|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Team Blue's Rally Debut showing. Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed - Stage Exterior.png|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed showing. Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed - Stage Exterior - Island Adventure Party 2018.png|The Stage seen from the Plaza with Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed showing during Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest. mad.png|The Stage seen from the Plaza with The Twelfth Fish showing. During Plays 2017 = Stage_Penguins_that_Time_Forgot.png|The Penguins that Time Forgot Squidzoid_vs._Shadow_Guy_and_Gamma_Gal_(2009).png|Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy & Gamma Gal Stage_Quest_for_the_Golden_Puffle.png|Quest for the Golden Puffle Stage_Underwater_Adventure_2009.png|Underwater Adventure Stage_Fairy_Fables.png|Fairy Fables HOTVOStage.png|The Haunting of the Viking Opera Stage_Space_Adventure.png|Space Adventure Stage_Ruby_and_the_Ruby.png|Ruby and the Ruby Stage_Night_of_the_Living_Sled_Live.png|Night of the Living Sled: Live Operation_Blackout_Stage.png|My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story Stage_Humbug_Holiday.png|A Humbug Holiday |-|2018 = Stage Team Blue's Rally Debut.png|Team Blue's Rally Debut Stage_Norman_Swarm_has_been_Transformed.png|Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed Stage Twelfth Fish.png|The Twelfth Fish Stage Night of the Living Sled Live.png|Night of the Living Sled: Live Stage Battle of the Ancient Shadows.png|Battle of the Ancient Shadows Parties 2018= Penguin Play Awards 2018 construction Stage.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 construction Penguin Play Awards 2017 Stage.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Other PSA_Stage.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms SWF